The Royal Family
by luv2write0205
Summary: It is the 1930s and Emily Prentiss is Princess of England. Her parents, the King and Queen of England, want their daughter to marry a man of royalty, but what happens when Emily falls for a pauper by the name of Aaron Hotchner? Team involvement as well.


**The Royal Family**

**Disclaimer**: I own no part of CM...CBS does.

**Summary**: It is the 1930s and Emily Prentiss is Princess of England. Her parents, the King and Queen of England, want their daughter to marry a man of royalty, but what happens when Emily falls for a pauper by the name of Aaron Hotchner? Team involvement as well.

**Timeline**: Set in the 1930s in England

**A/N:** I am really unsure of how this story is going to go, but I am going to give it a try. If it isn't good, I'll end it here. Please read and review…

* * *

The sun shone into the room of the princess. She lay, sprawled across her white gold bed. Her dark hair was fanned out behind her head and she was breathing lightly, her chest heaving up and down in a constant rhythm.

"Emily, honey" the blond woman called softly. "Rise and shine". She entered the princess' pink colored bedroom and drew the curtains to let the sun shine into it.

"Hmmm?" Emily moaned, turning over on her back to sneak a glance at the blonde.

"It's time to wake up, sweetie" she cooed lightly, sitting on the twenty eight year old princess' bed and stroking her hair gently."You have a big day today".

"You say that every day, JJ" Emily replied sleepily. "I think you just say that to make me get up, am I right?"

JJ rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You've caught me there, hon. Personally, I would let you sleep, but since your parents gave me an order, I am not even going to imagine the punishment I would receive for going against them".

"With your bravery, it's hard to believe that you're three whole years younger than me" Emily answered.

JJ smirked, but her warm smile disappeared quickly. "You know who I really feel bad for is that poor kid, Spenser".

"Who is that and what does he do?" Emily asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Spenser Reid is supposed to be the entertainment for your parents, but apparently, his opinion of entertainment was different than what your parents were seeking, so they threw him in the dungeons this morning" JJ replied.

"Oh boy" Emily muttered. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen and the poor kid is frightened to death of your parents. He was trying to show them some sort of physics magic or something like that. Your father thought it was a complete waste of time, so he threw the kid into the dungeons"

Emily couldn't help but smile when she thought of her strong father and her stubborn mother, the King and Queen of England. Her father, the King, had quite a temper. Most people would call her lucky to be the daughter of such powerful people, but she considered her life to be a curse. Emily couldn't go anywhere or do anything freely. It definitely was tough being who she was. She was amazed that she was still sane in her position.

"Hey, you know what?" JJ asked softly, interrupting Emily of her thoughts.

"What?" she answered.

"That new southern field hand that your parents hired, Will something, is kind of cute" JJ remarked. She was peering out the window at a young man, who was tending the fields. Emily got up from her bed to look over her shoulder.

She definitely had to agree with JJ that Will was cute, but he wasn't the one that was catching her eye at the moment. A poor wanderer was walking down the road, a bag in his hand. His clothes were rags and his black hair looked like it was stuck to his head.

At that very moment, Emily knew that he was the one for her. Maybe it was his looks, or the way that he walked that drew the young princess to the poor man. Emily herself didn't know what it was, but she knew that he had caught her eye and had won her heart. And Emily didn't even know him.

"What are you looking at, my dear?" JJ asked gently. She followed the gaze of the brunette princess next to her and saw that her eyes were on the handsome man walking down the pebbled road. She smiled lightly upon seeing the looks of lust on Emily's face. She looked determined and excited at the same time.

"Well now, he is a cutie. The thing is, I think your parents would blow him off like a used hankie if he even tried to step foot next to this castle, let alone you" JJ replied slowly.

"When it comes to a cute guy, I am not going to let my parents get in my way" Emily answered. "This is my future, not theirs. I don't care what they think of me or him. If I like someone, I should be able to do what every other girl my age does: date that person".

"Good luck with that" the blonde replied. "Your parents are fixed in their ways, you know".

"Yeah, I should be able to get through to them, at least I hope I can" Emily said. "I am daddy's little girl and I don't think that he would want his little girl upset".

"He's gotten upset with you before, though" JJ answered.

"Shut up, JJ" Emily said while playfully slapping her friend on the arm. "I hope to have a chance and an upper hand in this discussion with my parents, who aren't fooled easily". She sighed. This was going to be like pulling teeth. She would never be free from her parents, who always involved themselves in her personal life.

"Well, we'd better get on going downstairs because your mother is having blueberry pancakes made for everyone this morning" JJ answered happily. Those kinds of pancakes were always the best and her favorites. She wished she knew the recipe so that she could make them more often for herself.

"Okay" Emily sighed than yawned. She was definitely going to get her way with the poor pauper if it was the last thing she did, no matter what her parents thought.

* * *

To be continued… I am really not sure about this story. If you truly don't like it, tell me and I'll stop writing this story and move onto another. I want to get at least 20 reviews before I write another chapter, so If you don't like it, then you can tell me and I promise I'll listen. Thanks for reading!


End file.
